


kiss and make up

by vcdbtch2



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is an Ass, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Spencer, M/M, Sad Spencer Reid, Soft Derek Morgan, but he loves his pretty boy, moried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcdbtch2/pseuds/vcdbtch2
Summary: Derek and Spencer are fighting. In the heat of the moment, Derek says something he instantly regrets,  now its his job to track down his boyfriend and make it up to him.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	kiss and make up

Derek wasn't even sure why they were still fighting. Like most couples, he and Spencer had a tendency to make a big deal over little things which would either eventually dissolve into something of the past, or it would turn into a fight.

Earlier this week they were watching a movie and when Spencer found out who Derek's favourite character was, he had laughed and explained that the character was clearly not a person to favourite. At the end of Spencer's mini rant, Derek still wouldn't budge which made the young Doctor pout and walk to the other room. Though it didn't exactly count as a fight, they still made it up to each other later.

This time things were different.

Earlier on a case with a mentally ill student threatening to shoot up a school , Derek had taken his vest off and gone inside to talk to the kid. The case ended well, everyone got out alive, but it still didn't stop the fiery pit of worry in Spencer's chest.

Now, they were having a screaming match in the middle of the living room floor, Spencer glaring daggers at Derek while the older man clenched his fists to his sides to calm himself. He would never hit Spencer - not his pretty boy - but he would hit the wall or door if he was riled up enough.

"Why did you go in there without your vest on? That was stupid" Spencer hissed, though Derek could see the worry in his eyes.

"You know i had to go in there, don't try and make this about you" Derek replied, breathing heavily through his nose. He knew the reason why Spencer was mad at him and he understood, but there was a job to be done and Spencer needed to know that.

"You really didn't" Spencer crossed his arms over his chest, his face flushed red with anger. "You know things would have ended the same if you had of stayed outside"

"For god sakes Spencer!" Derek snapped, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Don't try and tell me there was other options, because there wasn't"

"Statistical-" Spencer started to say but was cut off when Derek shouted at him.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKES SPENCER, CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMN LIFE?"

The second the words left his mouth, Derek knew he had messed up. The look of hurt and betrayal on his boyfriends face instantly erased all of the previous anger and all he wanted to do was hold his boyfriend and murmur apologies in his soft curls.

But Spencer was already headed towards the door by the time Derek found himself able to move.

"Spence, Reid wait!" Derek tried to grab Spencer's arm but he violently pulled away.

"I'm sorry, i won't annoy you again" Was all Spencer said before slamming the door shut behind him and heading outside their apartment building.

Derek sighed and slid down the door, bringing his knees to his chest. He was stupid to say that, he knew Spencer was insecure about his knowledge and words and he went and made it a whole lot worse.

He should have just apologised for endangering himself and hugged his boyfriend - because this was what all of this was about, concern for Derek's safety - but he had such a shitty day and decided to take it out on Spencer.

It wasn't like he hadn't done the same thing before when the roles were reversed. The first time Spencer put himself in danger, Derek had already begun yelling at him for it before they had a change to hug. He knew how scary it was to see someone you love in the line of danger, and thats exactly how it was for Spencer.

Spencer had this constant worry that the people he cared about the most would leave him, after all 5 people had walked out of his life some way or another during the past 2 years, and seeing Derek walk in to a building with a shooter without a vest in would have made his fears and worries ten times worse.

Derek understood now, Spencer wasn't trying to make himself the good guy, he genuinely was the good guy. He was just so scared of loosing the most important person in his life he lashed out, and Derek understood.

***

When almost 4 hours had passed since he had seen Spencer, Derek started to worry. He called his phone, cursing as it went to voicemail, then called it again.

Somewhere during the 5th call he gave in and dialled Garcia's number, knowing she would be able to track their resident genius in no time. It felt weird calling a colleague to track his boyfriends phone, but he would have no clue where to find him otherwise.

Garcia was able to track his phone and texted the address to Derek, who was already trying to put his jacket on one handed. He sprinted down the stairs, missing two at a time until he got to the lobby of their apartment building.

He then ran the block and a half to his car and with one last look at the address Garcia sent, he was off. He was starting to worry, it was getting darker outside, it was the middle of Winter and Spencer left without shoes or a jacket.

After driving around for what felt like ages - too long for someone to walk, especially on their own - Derek pulled up at a little stream Spencer liked to go to when he needed to clear his mind.

Spencer was sat on a park bench near the pond, no doubt listening to the sounds of the frogs and cicadas chirping. Derek wasn't sure how to approach him, but figured quietly sliding onto the bench was smooth enough.

At first, Derek wasn't sure if Spencer even heard him sit down, or wether he was ignoring him.The two sat in comfortable silence for what must have been minutes before Spencer finally spoke up.

"Do i really annoy you that much?" His voice was barely more than a whisper, but it made Derek's heart clench all the same.

"No, of course not Sweetheart" Derek assured him, unsure weather he was allowed to touch his boyfriend or not. "I said some things i didn't mean, i'm sorry"

"I know i can be too much sometimes and i know i talk too much about things that have nothing to do with the topic of conversation, but i can't help it" Spencer continued to ramble, despite Derek's soothing words.

"Spence-" Derek started but was cut off by Spencers ramble.

"i know it annoys everyone, i know people think i'm odd and irritating" Spencer said and Derek noticed a few stray tears slide down his cheeks. "I hate it. As a kid, all i wanted was to be normal. I would pray at night, begging god to just take my memory away and make me a normal kid but it never happened"

"Spencer, you're not normal and thats okay, thats what i love about you." Derek said softly, finally reaching out to hook two fingers under Spencer's chin to make their eyes meet.

"When we first met, it wasn't your looks that caught my eye - don't get me wrong, that was a big part - but what i really found fascinating about you was your smarts. The way you were able to look at a bunch of numbers and get a code out of it, the way you could spit random facts that would help us out in a case later, that was what made me fall in love with you."

"I hate that about myself" Spencer sniffled, looking down at his lap. " I know the only reason i'm with the BAU is because of my smarts and i was okay with that at the start, but now all i want is for people to see what i'm like as a human being, i want people to treat me like a friend, not something they can use to solve a case"

"Baby, you shouldn't want to be normal. Normal isn't a real thing, no one is normal. You're intelligence may be what got you into the BAU, but its not why we like you. We like you because you're amazing, you care about people, you're always there for someone despite not being totally comfortable with social interaction and that is why we like you"

At this, Spencer finally looked up and the pain and confusion in his eyes made Derek want to wrap him in his arms and never let go. He cupped Spencer's face in his hands and tenderly wiped the tears with his thumb, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Why do you like me?" Spencer asked, looking at Derek with utter confusion in his eyes.

"I love you because of who you are. I love how you show affection in the smallest ways like making me coffee in the mornings or kiss my for head when you think i'm still sleeping. I fell in love with you for how you act around people, and how you act around me. Theres no real way to explain why i love you, i love every single bit of you Spence"

Spencer still didn't look entirely convince but he nodded and leaned into Derek's side, burying his face in the older mans neck. Derek shivered as Spencer's cold hands touched his bicep and he was suddenly reminded Spencer had left without shoes and a jacket.

"Come on, lets take you home. You're freezing, we don't want you catching a cold" Derek said, standing up and pulling Spencer with him. The younger man silently allowed himself to be gently pulled towards the car.

***

When they arrived at their apartment, Derek immediately put a hand on the small of Spencer's back and guided him to the couch where he draped multiple weighted blankets over him. Knowing Spencer would still be cold, Derek then lit the fire place to make the entire apartment warm and cozy.

He then walked to the kitchen and made Spencer a cup of warm milk, hoping it would simultaneously warm him up and make him drowsy. Spencer accepted the cup with a small smile, reluctantly pulling his hands from the blanket to hold it.

Derek took the cup back when he was done and set it on the coffee table before climbing under the blankets and wrapping Spencer in his arms. His heart seized happily when his boyfriend nuzzled impossibly close and allowed strong arms to hold him.

"I'm sorry i said those things, i was just angry. I know you were just worried about my safety, you didn't mean to get angry, and i know i have done the same thing before when the roles were reversed. I know i have a lot of making up to do, and i promise i will do just that" Derek apologised, pressing butterfly kisses all over Spencer's face until he broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Its alright, i guess after thinking i annoy everyone, hearing the person i care about most say it kind of set me off. I know you didn't mean it though" Spencer smiled shyly, reaching out to play with the buttons on Derek's shirt. "I'm sorry i made such a big deal about it, what you did was still stupid but you were right, things still would have ended the way they did"

"Tell you what, how about we watch whatever movie you want and later we can go to bed and i'll make it up to you" Derek suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. Spencer laughed and rested his head on the older mans chest.

Derek chuckled and placed one last kiss to his boyfriends head before rolling onto his back to reach the remote. After flicking through the channels for a while, they finally decided on a nature documentary that normally wouldn't be Derek's thing but he figured this was part of the making up step.

Once the movie was playing, Spencer was quick to curl back into Derek's side , making noises of content when a dark hand began carding through his hair.

It was about halfway through the documentary Derek noticed Spencer was starting to go lax in his arms, his breathing starting to slow down a little.

"Hey Spence?" Derek spoke up just as Spencer's eyes were starting to close.

"Hm" Came the response.

"You know i love you, right?" Derek said, pressing a quick kiss to Spencer's forehead.

"Yeah, i do." Spencer replied sleeping, nuzzling closer. " I love you too"

Derek still needed to make up for yelling at Spencer, and they needed to figure out a way to talk to each other without yelling but things would turn out okay, they always do.


End file.
